militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur A. Schmon
| birth_place = Newark, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = Chicago, Illinois | nationality = American | other_names = | occupation = Executive | known_for = Development of Baie-Comeau, Quebec }} Arthur Albert Schmon (10 May 1895 – 18 March 1964) was an American-born executive who became a leading figure in the paper industry of Ontario and Quebec. He oversaw construction of the first power plant and paper mill in Baie-Comeau, Quebec. He also played a central role in founding Brock University in St. Catharines, Ontario, where he made his home. Early years Arthur Albert Schmon was born on 10 May 1895 in Newark, New Jersey. He studied at Barringer High School in Newark, where he met Eleanore Celeste Reynolds, whom he would marry in August 1919. He went on to Princeton University, New Jersey, where he studied English Literature. He graduated from Princeton in 1917 with a B.A. degree. During World War I (1914–1918) Schmon served as warrant officer to Colonel Robert R. McCormick (1880–1955), owner of the Chicago Tribune. McCormick was struck by his initiative and promoted him to regimental adjutant. He was discharged from the army as a captain in the field artillery in 1919. Career with Tribune Company After the war, in 1919 McCormick offered Schmon a job as a manager of forestry operations at Shelter Bay, Quebec (Port-Cartier). The Shelter Bay pulpwood operation was in a remote outpost near the mouth of the Saint Lawrence River. Schmon had no engineering expertise, but had the drive to overcome any obstacles. Shelter Bay could only be reached by dogsled for six months of the year, and when Schmon and his wife arrived in August 1919 they moved into a log cabin. In 1923 Schmon was appointed director of Woodlands for Quebec and Ontario Paper. In 1933 he became president of this company. In 1936 Schmon oversaw construction of McCormick's Baie-Comeau hydroelectric plant and factory. Construction of the power station, mill and town allowed year-round operation. Schmon became president and general manager of the Quebec North Shore Paper Company when it was incorporated in 1938 as the Tribune's newsprint subsidiary in Quebec. He became chief executive officer and board chairman of the Quebec and Ontario Transportation Company, and sat on the board of several related companies. Colonel McCormick died in 1955 and made Schmon a trustee of the McCormickPatterson Trust in his will. The trust controlled the Tribune Company, publisher of five newspapers. In 1963 Schmon became chairman of the board of directors of Quebec and Ontario Paper. At the time of his death Schmon was chairman and chief executive officer of the Ontario Paper Company of Thorold, Ontario, and a director of the Tribune Company. Other activities Schmon settled in St. Catharines, Ontario. He was a member of the Brock University Founders' Committee, and was the driving force behind establishing this university in the Niagara region. He was chairman of the St. Catharines Hospital board of governors for over 15 years, and in this role oversaw a $3 million expansion of the hospital. Schmon was also involved with Ridley College and McMaster University, Hamilton. He was founder and past president of the Princeton Alumni Association of Canada and a member of Princeton's executive committee. Death and legacy Schmon died of lung cancer on 18 March 1964, in the Drake Hotel, Chicago. Arthur was succeeded by his son, Robert McCormick (Bob) Schmon, as president of Ontario Paper and Quebec North Shore Paper. The Arthur Schmon Tower, built in 1968, is the main building of Brock University. Lake Arthur, about northwest of Post-Cartier in the Port-Cartier–Sept-Îles Wildlife Reserve, is named after Arthur A. Schmon. There is a Schmon River with its source in Lake Vent and Lake Aux Mouches which flows south for almost to Lake Walker. It was called Rivière aux Rochers Nord-Ouest until 1975, when it was renamed in honor of Schmon. The river flows through Lake Schmon close to its source. Baie-Comeau has an Avenue Arthur-A.-Schmon and a Belvédère Arthur-A.-Schmon. Notes Sources * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * Category:1895 births Category:1964 deaths Category:Barringer High School alumni Category:Businesspeople from Newark, New Jersey Category:Military personnel from Newark, New Jersey Category:Princeton University alumni Category:Chicago Tribune people Category:Deaths from cancer in Illinois Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:American business executives